phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
De Mam Aantrekker
| image = Moms marching on DEI.jpg | caption = A bunch of moms walking to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. | season = 3 | production = 328a | broadcast = 157 | story = Martin Olson | ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft J.G. Orrantia | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = | international = 4 mei 2012 | xd = 21 mei 2013 | pairedwith = "Cranius Maximus" }} When the boys ask Candace to decide what they should do for the day, she slyly asks them to invent a device to attract their Mom so that she can finally bust her brothers. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has invented a "Baby-Cry-Inator" designed to tarnish his goodie-two-shoes brother's image with the electorate. Episode Summary Candace is talking to Stacy outside, where she can get some sun bathing and bust her brothers. She doesn't realize they're right in front of her. Phineas is fooled by Candace's sarcasm, saying she doesn't know they build stuff every day. He and Ferb decide to let Candace decide what to do for the day. She says something big; nothing compared to their skyscraper to the Moon, but something Mom can see. She wants them to build a "Mom Attractor" so she'll come see what Phineas and Ferb build by it using things she likes. Candace goes inside to Lawrence to ask what Linda likes that he says she liked his rhubarb Creme Brulee, and decides he wants to make it today, and Candace leaves. Perry heads to his lair that Major Monogram briefs him about Doofenshmirtz buying polyethylene for disposable baby diapers and to check it out. Monogram tells about hovercraft was still in repairs, Carl gave Perry a last minute alternative transportation by giving him a fruit hat and a gorilla carrying him to Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile Lawrence starts to make his rhubarb Creme Brulee for Linda while Phineas and Ferb build the Mom Attractor. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz singing while using a mallet to set up a stand until Perry enters with a Gorilla that Doofenshmirtz didn't recognize Perry until he wears the fedora. The Gorilla leaves by breaking the door and Doofenshmirtz traps Perry with his happy jump-inator that's a perfect theme for his Baby cry-inator. Doofenshmirtz tells him that he already did a baby-themed scheme before, and explains about his brother Roger that politicians can't resist kissing babies and that everyone even giant squids love him. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that using the Baby cry-inator while campaign with babies will make everyone think that babies doesn't like Roger that would make him untrustworthy and stated it's complicated but foolproof. At the backyard, Candace was amazed of the Mom Attractor that Phineas and Ferb built. Phineas explains that the Attractor will attract everything that Linda likes by putting her Love Händel albums, her favorite chocolates with scented candles and her lucky Viking helmet. As Candace activates it and wonders why is not working that Phineas tells her that she's not their mom then suddenly she gets a call from Linda that she gets a sudden urge to come home immediately. Candace sings and dance herself repeatedly that she's "Awesome, awesome, awesome" then Phineas and Ferb join her. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz using his mallet to finish his Baby cry-inator while singing his "mallet" song that Perry uses the happy jump-inator to attack Doofenshmirtz and pulls the pacifier that the Baby cry-inator starts crying. At the same time, as Candace sees Linda coming home that she can finally bust Phineas and Ferb, and wonders where the loud crying was coming from that Linda runs at the opposite direction. Candace asks Phineas and Ferb why their inventions is not working that Phineas tells her that the Mom Attractor is still working and nothing attracts a mother more than a baby crying. The baby cry was so strong and heard throughout Danville that the Mom Attractor becomes self-aware and every mother in Danville heads straight to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated where the source of the crying is coming from. Perry frees himself and fights Doofenshmirtz by using the happy jump-inator, giant pacifier and other baby items against him. Doofenshmirtz heard the moms banging at the doorstep and runs inside that quickly overwhelm him. The Mom Attractor arrives that it quickly calm the baby cry-inator and leaves. As baby cry-inator stops crying, the rest of the moms wonders what they are doing and go back to their daily lives and at the same time as Roger arrived to address his speakers that everyone thinks that babies loved him so the crowd cheers for him with four more years. After the moms leaves Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz was impressed that his building was so clean that Perry uses his fruit hat that calls the Gorilla that leaves a hole in his floor that Doofenshmirtz curses and his gorilla friend. Candace drags Linda and tells her that Phineas and Ferb built a Mom Attractor, which is right in the backyard. Linda agrees with her and walks through the gate while Candace waits, but Linda only sees Lawrence with his rhubarb Creme Brulee and all of her favorite things in a table, and Linda agrees to have some. Outside the gate, a shocked Candace realizes the Mom Attractor is gone and wonders where the it always goes, little does she know, it is walking into the sunset with the Baby Cry-inator. In the backyard, Linda asks whose idea was to make this and Lawrence tells it was Candace's idea. Linda tells Candace that she's awesome and hands her the creme brulee, and Candace sadly sings her "awesome" song. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''The Mallet Song'' *''Awesome'' *''We Are the Moms'' End Credits Last verse of We Are the Moms Gallery Background Information , Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft, and J.G. Orrantia.]] *The storyboard artists seen during We Are the Moms are modeled after Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft and J.G. Orrantia, who storyboarded this episode. Caricatures of Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh can also be seen. In fact, if you look carefully, you can see the same scene that is going on at that moment. *The music that plays during the episode's title card is the same one that plays in "Rollercoaster", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Wizard of Odd", "Moon Farm" and "Meatloaf Surprise". *The song Ride of the Valkyries can briefly be heard when the kids are discussing Linda's lucky Viking helmet. *It is revealed that Bridgette Oshinomi is a mother. *Phineas and Ferb vanish from the rest of the episode after Candace runs after Linda. This also happened in "Run, Candace, Run" and "Perry The Actorpus". *Fourth time a related word to the word "Mom" is in a title episode. ("Mom's Birthday", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Mom's in the House") *Fourth time Candace tries to do a project with Phineas and Ferb to get them busted. ("Best Lazy Day Ever", "Don't Even Blink", "Meapless in Seattle") *Candace wears the same swimsuit as she did in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". *The second time someone cries, "My watermelon!". (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Second time Candace is upset due to knowing that the Big Idea disappeared, but doesn't turn to see the Big Idea. ("Doof Dynasty") *The second time a crowd yells, "Four more years!", to keep Roger mayor. ("Escape from Phineas Tower") *Third time someone other than Perry breaks the door. ("Ferb Latin", "Perry The Actorpus") *Third time one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions becomes "self aware". ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Escape from Phineas Tower") *Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh look alikes are shown again. ("The Beak") *Fourth time Perry enters his lair without anyone saying "Where's Perry?". ("Run Away Runway", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Split Personality") *Second time Perry wears a fruit hat. ("Perry The Actorpus") *Ben Baxter appears again. *The third time someone cries out,"It's working! It's functioning properly!" . ("Are You My Mummy?", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Fourth time Doofenshmirtz does not recognize Perry when he does not have his fedora on. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister," "The Lemonade Stand") Production Information International Premieres *June 22, 2012 (Family Channel) *July 17, 2012 (Disney XD Germany) *July 21, 2012 (Unitel Bolivia) *August 9, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *November 4, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *December 30, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America) *January 9, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *January 17, 2013 (Disney XD Poland) *March 2, 2013 (Disney Channel Asia) *May 21, 2013 (Disney XD Netherlands) Errors *When Phineas was holding onto Perry, his pupils changes size on one scene. In the next scene, it is back to normal. *Before Perry hit Doofenshmirtz with a giant pacifier, one of his eyes disappears. *Candace switches from her swimsuit to her regular outfit between the time she starts chasing after Linda and the point where she catches her. *When the gorilla leaves, he breaks down some of the wall and the door, but later, it's only the wall that's broken down while the door is fixed. *When Candace runs before saying "Wait, Mom!", one square of her head becomes the color of the sky for a single frame. *During the song We Are the Moms when the moms were marching to DEI there is a punk style mom with an identical twin at the background marching Continuity *Doofenshmirtz's inator has baby-related theme and he mentions events from "The Baljeatles" and "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister". *Candace mentions the tallest tower on Earth from "The Doof Side of the Moon", which is still on the dark side of the moon as well as the Viking helmet was seen. *Linda's Meatloaf Queen crown appears again. ("Meatloaf Surprise") Allusions *'King Kong' - The giant robotic mom climbs Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. just as the titular giant ape climbs the Empire State Building in the classic 1933 film. *'Also sprach Zarathustra' - The timpani introduction to this piece, strongly associated with the film 2001: A Space Odyssey, plays when the giant tower is revealed on the dark side of the moon. *'We Are the Champions' - The song title of We Are the Moms is a spoof of Queen's song, We Are the Champions. *'If I Had a Hammer (The Hammer Song)' - Doofenshmirtz can not remember where he previously heard The Mallet Song, because the song does not exist; rather, he has unknowingly composed a song in response to If I Had a Hammer, a Folk Music anthem of the American Civil Rights movement, most famously performed by The Weavers, and by Peter, Paul, and Mary. *The Simpsons- "Ay Caramba!" is Bart's catchphrase Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom, The Mom Attractor *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano }}